This invention relates to a laminating apparatus and in particular to a high pressure laminating manufacturing apparatus that utilizes high pressure for impregnating a resin or thermal plastic into a prepreg mounted onto a tool.
Since the advent of polysilicone polymer by Dow Corning Corporation of Midland, Mich. and sold under the product numbers of TX-750 or TX-875 there has been progress in the manufacturing of a laminating apparatus. Such an apparatus is manufactured by United Technologies Corporation of Hartford, Conn. The above referenced apparatus uses the TX-750 or TX-875 polysilicone polymer manufactured by Dow Corning Corporation that has the unique qualities of a high thermal coefficient of expansion, poor heat conduction and high compactness. It can be densified into a transparent material having very high viscosity and low flowability when subjected to hydraulic pressures. Thus, when the TX-750 polysilicone polymer is placed under pressure, such as 50 per square inch, the polysilicone polymer molecules adhere to one another and appear to be in a liquid state. This TX-750 polysilicone polymer is then heated and, as is in the case with some liquids, expands, resulting in an increases in pressure, this will cause parts within the thermoclave made of staged prepreg and thermoplastic to have the thermoplastic forced into the staged prepreg and cured from the heat.
The disadvantage in using the above referenced apparatus is due to the excessive specific heat requirements.